


Akt II Scena II

by Avdotia



Series: #sławaprzybyszewska [1]
Category: French Revolution RPF, Thermidor - Przybyszewska
Genre: Poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia
Summary: SAINT-JUST Chciałoby mi się tańczyć.Stanisława Przybyszewska,Thermidor





	Akt II Scena II

**Author's Note:**

> SAINT-JUST Chciałoby mi się tańczyć.  
> Stanisława Przybyszewska, _Thermidor_

Chciałbym teraz zatańczyć, Maxime,  
Takie szczęście rozlewa się w duszy!  
Przed momentem - zdrady katusze,  
Jakobini mi sączą truciznę do żył.

Prawie mnie zgniótł łuk intryg Collota  
I choć serce przepasałem obręczą  
Posądzenia jeszcze mnie dręczą:  
Nie dowierzam, czy nie przyjdzie ochota

Nieprzekupnemu mnie zdradzić za zgodę.  
Ale ty napotykasz spojrzeniem  
Podejrzenie, które we mnie drzemie;  
Brakiem słów zaprowadzasz pogodę.

To nie serce ci złożyłem w ofierze,  
Ale wiarę - bo i teraz ci wierzę.

**Author's Note:**

> Tego będzie więcej.  
> #sławaprzybyszewska


End file.
